Je t'aime! Moi non plus!
by Ryuhzaki-Powaa
Summary: Il est tyrannique, pourri gâté, violent, sauvage, horripilant et charismatique. Elle est lunatique, capricieuse, menteuse et emmerdeuse. Il fait la loi. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est pourquoi Papi 9 a décidé de les marier. Suicidaire? Sûrement.
1. Une nouvelle explosive

_Et voilà THE fic que j'arrivais pas à poster! xD_

_J'ai mis Aventure pasque Romance c'est pas trop ce qui correspond! =)_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairing:** Vous verrez! Héhé! ^^_

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Dans le train qui le ramenait chez lui, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs releva sa manche et regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 10H25. Heure locale. Squalo soupira.

Il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant midi-midi et demi, puis une fois rentré, il prendrait un casse-croûte rapide avant que son Boss ne l'appelle pour faire son rapport. Puis, alors qu'il émettrait la possibilité de se faire une petite sieste pour rattraper toute la fatigue accumulée pendant la mission, Xanxus répliquerait d'un air sadique que, étant vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, il avait toute la paperasse accumulée pendant son absence à trier.  
Cette corvée revenait sans exception chaque vendredi. Et c'était beaucoup trop souvent au squale de s'en occuper pendant que son Boss, feignant, le regardait faire avec un air triomphant collé au visage.

En pensant à ce qui l'attendait en rentrant, Squalo fut tenté de fuir et de prendre un peu de vacances. Mais connaissant Xanxus, celui-ci aurait tôt fait de le retrouver et... De le punir.  
Le requin frissonna en imaginant la punition qu'il pourrait récolter pour désertion plus que volontaire en ce vendredi de fin de mois.

Plus que deux heures et il rentrerait au bercail après une longue semaine d'absence. La routine quoi.

**XxX**

- **Bande de déchets!**

La voix terrifiante du Boss le plus tyrannique de l'histoire de la Varia fit trembler les murs.

- **Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien! Dehors!** Mit-il à la porte un groupe de subordonnés sensé s'occuper de la paperasse.

En effet, le vendredi était réservé au triage de la paperasse accumulée durant la semaine.  
D'habitude, Xanxus faisait appel à son bras droit pour ça. Mais comme Squalo était actuellement en mission et que le balafré n'avait nullement envie de travailler, il avait demandé à des subordonnés de s'en occuper.

Le Boss des Varia se passa la main sur le visage et soupira.

- **Quelle bande de déchets...**

**XxX**

Il était 12H45 lorsque Squalo poussa la porte monumentale du château des Varia.  
Il traversa avec habileté le dédale de couloirs qui s'offrait à lui. Arrivé devant une porte à hublot, il la poussa et se retrouva en face de Fran, le petit dernier des Varia.

- **Oh. Commandant Squalo. Vous êtes rentré.**  
- **Voiiiii! Combien de fois on t'a dit de pas surgir à l'improviste comme ça?! Tu veux mourir sale gosse?** Beugla l'épéiste.  
- **Non.** Répondit le gamin aux cheveux verts, un air neutre se peignant sur le visage.  
- **Tss... Il est où?**  
- **Qui ça commandant?**  
- **Cet enfoiré de Boss!**  
- **Ah oui. Dans son bureau. Il est en colère.**  
- **Pour changer...** Marmonna Squalo en ouvrant le frigo.  
- **Il vous cherchait.**  
- **Voiiiii! Il m'énerve!** Cria-t-il de nouveau en fermant d'un coup sec la porte du réfrigérateur.  
- **Question de paperasse je crois.** L'acheva Fran. **Enfin je dis ça mais je dis rien.**  
- **Ce connard de Boss! Pas foutu de travailler cinq secondes! Faut toujours être sur son dos!**

Squalo fit demi-tour prêt à aller balancer ses quatres vérités à Xanxus. Il traversa d'un bon pas l'aile Ouest du château pour se diriger vers le bureau de son patron. Arrivé là, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra en coup de vent, faisant ainsi s'envoler toute une tonne de papier.

- **Voiii! C'est quoi ce bordel!** Hurla-t-il à Xanxus en désignant les monticules de papiers qui jonchaient le bureau et ses alentours.  
- **Tais-toi déchet.** Répondit simplement ce dernier.  
- **Espèce de... !**  
- **Tout doit être trié pour ce soir.** Ordonna le tyrannique Xanxus.

Le requin crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- **Pour le rapport c'e-**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, son Boss était sorti de la pièce, sûrement pour aller faire bronzette sur une chaise longue tandis que le squale se farcissait tout le travail.  
Celui-ci se passa la main sur le visage et serra le poing.

- **Voiiiiii!** Hurla-t-il de nouveau.

**XxX**

Au sous-sol du château, dans une des salles d'entraînement, deux combattants s'arrêtèrent net en entendant un cri.

- **Voiiiii!**

Le prince se tourna vers son équipier et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **Ushishishi ~ Le commandant a l'air d'être rentré!**  
- **Pauvre Squalo-chan!** Minauda Lussuria. **A peine rentré il doit s'occuper de tous les papiers du Boss!**  
- **Ushishi ~**  
- **Je pourrais très bien le faire!** Dit un homme à la coiffure bizarre du fond de la pièce.

Bel se tourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

- **J'en doute...** Dit le prince en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
- **Quoi? Tu doutes de mes capacités?!** S'exclama Levi, vexé.  
- **Ushishishi ~ Totalement.**

Le combat reprit alors entre les trois équipiers sous un flot de jurons, de couteaux qui sifflent, de flash et de cris aigus.

**XxX**

Squalo quant à lui désespérait un jour de finir à tout ranger. Il avait l'impression que plus il rangeait et plus il y en avait.

- **Nom de Dieu de merde de Boss feignant et pourri jusqu'à la moelle...**

L'épéiste avait décidé de tout trier par pile pour plus de commodité.

- **Facture de gaz, facture de réparations, facture d'électricité, facture pour la voiture, encore une facture d'électricité,** énuméra-t-il, **facture pour les courses, facture d'eau, facture de gaz encore, facture d'eau une nouvelle fois, fact- ah non, une lettre...**

Squalo la retourna pour voir le nom de l'émetteur de cette missive. Lorsqu'il le lut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- **Une lettre... Du Kyuudaime?**

Sachant pertinemment que Xanxus ne l'ouvrirait pas et la jetterait automatiquement, le squale se permit de décacheter l'enveloppe et d'en sortir une feuille de papier, apposée du sceau du Neuvième Vongola.  
Il commença alors la lecture.

_" Cari Squalo,_  
_C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question car tu dois être le seul avec Xanxus à trier les papiers et tu dois par contre être le seul de vous deux à lire mes missives. "_

- **Pas faux le vieux...**

_" Si j'ose te déranger en ces temps de paix , c'est pour te faire part d'une grande nouvelle: j'ai l'intention de marier Xanxus! "_

L'épéiste manqua de s'étouffer à la lecture de cette nouvelle. Xanxus allait sûrement s'étouffer lui aussi! Mais de rage!

_" Je suppose que tu as failli t'étouffer en lisant ceci? "_

- **Foutue intuition des Vongola...** Grogna le requin.

_" Je ris en pensant à la tête que tu fais et à la tête que fera Xanxus et le reste de la Varia. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment tu vas bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça non? "_

- **Aha... Sans blague,** ironisa l'homme aux cheveux blancs, **il va être sacrément furax.**

_" Pas de panique mon garçon, il te suffit de lui donner cette lettre. Et si, comme je le prévois, il la brûle, dis-lui simplement qu'il va se marier, qu'il soit __d'accord ou pas et que ceci n'est pas une requête mais un ordre en accord avec le Juudaime Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je compte donc sur toi et les autres pour intégrer la fiancée de mon fils comme il se doit. "_

- **C'est une conspiration ma parole... En dix ans le gamin s'est déjà bien affirmé pour aller jusqu'à se mettre ouvertement Xanxus à dos.** Soupira Squalo.

Puis il ferma la lettre après avoir vérifié la signature.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua un petit bout de papier qui dépassait de l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une photo de la "fiancée" en question.

- **Plutôt bien roulée la nana,** remarqua le squale en examinant l'image, **mais le Boss va n'en faire qu'une bouchée. La pauvre, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui l'attend.**

Au dos de la photo, une petite note était écrite.

_" P.S: Au fait Squalo, elle arrivera samedi matin vers 8H30, il faudra aller la chercher à la gare! Tu as donc toute la soirée pour l'annoncer à Xanxus!_  
_Buona fortuna mon petit Squalo! "_

Squalo soupira en fermant l'enveloppe.

La soirée allait être longue...

* * *

_Ahahaha! Les journées chez la Varia promettent d'être mouvementées! C'est moi qui vous le dit! =)_

_Reviews?_


	2. Avertir le principal concerné

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/?_

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Si seulement... Mais non!_

_**Note:** L'idée de la **Nuit Sacrée **ne m'appartient pas, aussi, si l'auteur de cette ingénieuse idée passe par ici, qu'il me fasse signe, histoire que je cite son nom! 8D Merci d'avance!_

_**Note:** Merci à Crepe au sucre, à freyandchris, à ma__saari, et encore tu n'as rien vu! xD, et à DisiniTana._

* * *

Squalo avait enfin fini de trier tous ces foutus papiers. Il y avait passé tout l'après-midi. Il posa la dernière pile de factures sur l'étagère de droite, c'est-à-dire celle des factures impayées jusqu'à ce jour. Passant sa manche sur son front pour éponger un peu la sueur qui perlait, le requin se tourna vers le bureau de son Boss qu'il venait de nettoyer et ranger de fond en comble. Il y prit la lettre du Kyuudaime et la retourna dans tous les sens comme pour soupeser les options qui s'offraient à lui.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait activement à la meilleure façon d'apprendre la nouvelle à Xanxus, un infime courant d'air dans son dos le fit se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que le requin planquait l'enveloppe et son contenu dans sa poche.

- **Le dîner est servi.** Lui apprit Fran d'un air indifférent.  
- **Voiiii! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Fran?!**

Le gamin, loin d'être intimidé, fit demi-tour pour se rendre à la salle à manger tandis que Squalo soupirait.

- **Sale gosse...**

Et alors qu'il insultait Fran dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, une ingénieuse idée lui vint. Pas très fair-play, mais le Neuvième ferait avec.  
Squalo sortit la photo de sa poche et effaça avec une gomme le message au dos. Une fois cela fait, il laissa la photo bien en vue sur le bureau tout en sachant que Xanxus ne pourrait pas la rater étant donné qu'il allait sûrement encore manger dans cette pièce tout seul.  
Satisfait de s'être débarrassé de ce fardeau, le squale se rendit le coeur léger à la salle à manger.

**XxX**

- **J'ai cuisiné un gigot d'agneau, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!**

Dans la salle à manger, toute la Varia, excepté Xanxus, était attablée. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Lussuria de cuisiner.

- **Squalo-chan n'est pas là?** Demanda l'éfféminé.  
- **Il arrive Lussuria-san.** Lui apprit Fran en s'asseyant à sa place.  
- **Voyons Fran-chan! Ne rajoute pas "-san" après mon nom, cela me veillit horriblement!**  
- **T'es déjà un vieux. Ushishi ~**  
- **Tu es méchant Bel-chan!** Pleurnicha le punk.

Sur ce, Squalo entra dans la pièce tout guilleret, ce qui était assez rare.

- **Ushishi ~ Quelque chose est arrivé?** Demanda Belphégor en relevant la tête de sa tranche de gigot.

Le requin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'assit tranquillement à sa place, sans prononcer un mot, ce qui étonna grandement les gardiens de Xanxus.

- **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Squalo-chou?**  
- **Pas du tout pourquoi?** S'étonna l'épéiste de sa voix grave si propre à son propriétaire.

En temps normal, le requin aurait beuglé son caractéristique "Voiiiii" et aurait envoyé le plat de viande dans la figure de Lussuria. Aussi, quand Squalo entama de bon coeur sa part, tous le regardèrent avec attention, tentant de découvrir la raison de son humeur.

- **Le commandant n'est pas normal Bel-sempai.** Souffla le jeune garçon à la chevelure verte à son aîné.  
- **Je me disais la même chose la grenouille.**  
- **Je ne suis pas une grenouille Bel-sempai.**  
- **Ushishi ~**

Et tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait de son côté, Xanxus entra dans la pièce.

- **Boss!** S'exclama Levi tout content de voir son patron adoré. **Vous voulez un petit peu de gigot?**  
- **Ferme-la déchet.** L'envoya bouler le balafré.

Le gardien de la foudre se rassit à sa place, le coeur brisé.  
Xanxus, quant à lui, traversa la salle à manger d'un bon pas avant de se faire arrêter par son bras droit qui s'était levé sous les regards étonnés de ses coéquipiers.

- **Boss!**  
- **Quoi?** Lui demanda simplement Xanxus.

Squalo sortit la lettre de sa poche et, prenant une grande inspiration, la tendit à son Boss. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité mal contenue du prince.

- **Ushishishi ~ Squalo est amoureux du Boss! Ushishi ~**  
- **Ta gueule!** Le rembarra le requin.  
- **C'est quoi?** S'impatienta le Boss des Varia.  
- **Une lettre.**  
- **Je sais ça déchet, mais de qui?**  
- **Hum... **Hésita Squalo. **Du Neuvième?** Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à Xanxus pour réagir. Il y eut un déclic et Squalo se retrouva les mains vides, un petit tas de cendres aux pieds. Les yeux du balafré lançait des éclairs tandis que Squalo se grattait la tête, là où la flamme de fureur de son Boss l'avait frôlé.

- **Dis-le si tu veux mourir déchet!** Grogna Xanxus qui ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de son père adoptif.

Sentant qu'il risquait de s'énerver encore plus et qu'on ne trouvait pas de bons bras droits comme ça, Xanxus regagna son bureau après avoir au préalable claqué la porte de la salle à manger.  
Tous avaient retenu leurs souffles, attendant que l'orage passe.

- **Squalo-chan!** Fit Lussuria en se précipitant vers leur bras droit pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé.  
- **M'approche pas!** Beugla le squale en s'éloignant le plus possible du boxeur et se rétamant sur les fesses par la même occasion.  
- **Mais-**  
- **Voiii! Je te dis de pas t'approcher! Je vais bien! Enfin, j'ai eu chaud...**  
- **Ushishi ~ Très chaud même.** Se moqua le blond couronné. **Tu devrais savoir pourtant que ça fiche le Boss en rogne.**

Squalo soupira et décida d'ignorer la remarque désobligeante du prince. Se relevant, l'épéiste se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'y assit. Tous le fixaient avec attention. Ce dernier se tourna vers Levi qui continuait de se morfondre.

- **Va me chercher des glaçons au lieu de pleurnicher!** Lui ordonna le gardien de la pluie.  
- **M-Mais le Boss a dit-**  
- **Voiiiii! Tout de suite!** Cria Squalo.

Et oui, il n'y avait pas que Xanxus qui donnait des ordres ici!

Voyant que Squalo allait bien, les gardiens se remirent à manger après que Levi lui ait donné ses glaçons. C'est Lussuria qui, curieux, brisa le silence.

- **Dis-moi Squalo-chan...**  
- **Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas m'appeler comme ça?!** Marmonna l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.  
- **Il y avait quoi dans cette lettre?**

La question que lui posa le boxeur manqua de faire s'étouffer Squalo.

- **Commandant?** Dit Fran en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- **Ahahaha,** ria-t-il, **vous ne me croirez jamais!**  
- **Dites toujours.** L'encouragea le gamin de la bande.  
- **Le Neuvième,** commença-t-il en s'arrêtant afin de laisser un peu de suspense, **il a l'intention de marier le Boss!**

Les quatre gardiens le fixèrent les yeux écarquillés et finirent par éclater de rire. Quoi de plus normal après tout?

- **Ushishishi ~ Le prince ne savait pas que la princesse aimait faire des farces!**  
- **Bravo commandant. C'était bien trouvé pour un poisson.**  
- **C'est ridicule! Le-Le Boss ne voudra jamais! Et je le servirai toute ma vie s'il le faut!**  
- **Il n'y a aucun rapport Levi-chou mais c'est vrai que tu as mis le paquet Squalo-chan! Tu as bien failli nous avoir!**

Mais en voyant l'air sérieux du requin, l'euphorie générale baissa d'un cran.

- **S-Squalo-chan, t-tu veux dire... Ce n'est pas une blague?**  
- **Uso.**  
- **Ushishi ~** Rit le prince, un peu nerveux. **Impossible!**  
- **J'ai l'air de rire?** Répliqua le gardien de la pluie en enfonçant le clou.  
- **Qui? Avec qui?** S'inquiéta soudainement Levi.

Squalo s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- **Je ne sais qui elle est. Il n'y avait que sa photo dans l'enveloppe.**  
- **Et?** S'enquit Bel.  
- **Bien roulée, rousse, des yeux gris... Jolie quoi.**  
- **Oooh! Squalo-chan! Tu aurais dû enlever la photo de l'enveloppe avant de la présenter au Boss!**  
- **Mais je l'ai enlevé.** Assura Squalo.

Les membres de la Varia se rapprochèrent du requin.

- **Et alors?**  
- **Montre!**  
- **Je ne peux pas.** S'excusa le gardien.  
- **Heiiin?** Minauda Lussuria. **Pourquoi?**  
- **Je ne l'ai pas en ma possession, elle est sur le bureau du Boss.**

Bel le regarda d'un air interdit tout comme le reste de la Varia. Excepté Fran qui, nouveau, n'y comprenait décidemment rien.

- **Tu sais ce que ça veux dire?** Demanda Belphégor au squale le visage grave.  
- **Oui...** Répondit celui-ci en soupirant.  
- **La pauvre chérie, tu viens de la jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup!** Dit le boxeur.  
- **Dans la gueule du fauve pour être plus exact!** Renchérit le blond.  
- **Pourquoi vous dites ça?** S'étonna Fran qui ne suivait plus.

Tous le regardèrent.

- **Je vais t'expliquer Fran-chan,** commença Lussuria, **en chaque début de mois, comme demain soir, le Boss a ce qu'on appelle sa... "Nuit Sacrée".**  
- **Sa "Nuit Sacrée"?**  
- **Oui. Hum... Comment dire pour ne pas choquer ton esprit innocent...**  
- **Ushishi ~ Innocent hein... Et mon cul c'est du poulet?**  
- **Un prince avec un cul de poule. Ca vous va bien sempai.** Répliqua d'un air neutre Fran.  
- **Sale gamin, je vais te-** Commença le blond en jetant toute une volée de couteaux sur le garçon.

Voyant que ça partait en live, c'est Squalo qui reprit l'explication du terme.

- **Ecoute-moi bien Fran.**

Tous se calmèrent instantanément.

- **Oui.**  
- **La "Nuit Sacrée" c'est... En langage simplifié quand le Boss fait venir une prostituée pour assouvir ses instincts bestiaux.**  
- **C'était pas simple du tout!** Grogna Levi.  
- **Ta gueule!** Beugla le requin. **Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon!**

Le gamin hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- **Je vois. Et comme vous avez posé la photo de la fiancée sur le bureau du Boss, ça veut dire qu'il va penser que c'est la prochaine prostituée.**  
- **Euh oui, c'est à peu près ça.** Concéda Squalo, un peu embêté pour la jeune femme qui ne verrait rien venir.  
- **Et si...** Commença le gars aux cheveux verts et au chapeau de grenouille.  
- **Et si quoi?**  
- **Et si elle... Se débat, et qu'elle envoit chier le Boss en lui avouant qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait là?**

Les membres de la Varia furent alors pris de frissons et déglutirent en pensant à ce qui se passerait.

- **Et bien,** dit l'épéiste, **je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Ni de la nôtre d'ailleurs!**

**XxX**

Dans le train qui la menait en Italie, une jeune femme frissonna, comme prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
Rajustant la couverture qu'elle avait mis sur elle pour ne pas attraper froid, elle se rendormit sans peine, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

_Un aller simple pour les Enfers._

* * *

_Alors alors... Comment pressentez-vous la suite? Mouvementée? Ou pas? xD_

_Toujours est-il que j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre parce que... C'est loin d'être fini! C'est moi qui vous le dit! ^^_


	3. Tentative de fuite

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/?_

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Note:** Merci à DisiniTana, fidèle lectrice à ce que je vois ^^, à masaari, une autre adepte? Tu vas voir, la Varia va en baver... C'est pas une menace! C'est une promesse! xD, et merci à Chanlight._

* * *

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous là?**

Squalo regarda son petit coupé cabriolet. Et il faut dire que ce qu'il y voyait ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se réveiller.  
Alors qu'il croyait être le premier à s'être levé en ce samedi matin, le requin eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir le reste de la Varia confortablement installée dans sa voiture. Qui plus est ne comportait que deux places. Et conduire avec une bande de zigotos braillards dans sa bagnole n'enchantait pas des masses le squale.

- **Dehors.** Ordonna-t-il en se maîtrisant.

Comme prévu, tous protestèrent.

- **C'est pas juste Squalo-chou! Tu veux garder la fiancée pour toi tout seul!** Minauda Lussuria en affichant une mine renfrognée.  
- **Je suis d'accord.** Acquiesca Fran tandis que le prince hochait lui aussi de la tête.  
- **Je dois m'assurer du bien-être du Boss.** Argumenta inutilement le gardien de la foudre.  
- **J'ai dit: dehors!** Commença à s'énerver Squalo.

Excédé, il ouvrit la portière de son coupé, et tapant du pied, attendit que tous ses équipiers en sortent. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment décidés à bouger.

- **Voii-**

Squalo s'apprêtait à leur brailler dessus quand il se rappela à temps que Xanxus était encore couché et qu'à cinq heures du matin, il devait encore dormir. Il fit donc signe aux autres gardiens de virer de là. Mais voyant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, le requin soupira.

- **Okay, vous avez gagné... Je vous emmène, mais on prend le fourgon.**

Ses équipiers sortirent fiers d'eux. Ils allaient rencontrer la fiancée de leur patron.

**XxX**

Dans le train en partance pour l'Italie, une jeune femme se réveilla très tôt et ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver entourée d'une dizaine d'hommes en noir. Elle soupira et, repoussant la couverture sur ses genoux, s'étira.  
L'homme à côté d'elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il faut dire que pendant le voyage, la femme aux longs cheveux flamboyants avait tenté par deux fois de s'enfuir. Mais sauter d'un train à grand vitesse en marche n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution. Il fallait ruser, les attraper à leur propre jeu.  
Aussi, lorsqu'elle se leva et que tous les hommes du wagon se levèrent d'un même mouvement, elle répliqua ironiquement.

- **Je vais aux toilettes. Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner?**

Les mafieux, ne sachant que répondre, se rassirent, sauf deux qui suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à la cabine.

- **Nous vous attendons là.** Lui dirent-ils en s'arrêtant devant la porte tandis qu'elle entrait.  
- **Vous êtes sûrs? Je pourrais m'enfuir en passant par la cuvette des chiottes.** Les provoqua-t-elle.

Ce à quoi les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Manquerait plus qu'elle arrive à s'enfuir dans un espace aussi réduit...

La jeune femme soupira. Plus que trois heures et elle arriverait enfin...

- **Tu me le paieras Kusojiji...** Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistente en tirant la chasse d'eau.

La femme sortit des toilettes et, toujours escortée, retourna se coucher. De toute manière, c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire pour le moment...

Et puis... Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil?

**XxX**

Dans le fourgon des Varia, Squalo était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils roulaient et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Fran et Bel n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, Lussuria chantait à tue-tête de vieilles chansons traditionnelles complètement éreintantes et démodées tandis qu'il avait fallu s'arrêter deux fois à cause de Levi qui supportait mal les longs voyages en voiture. Autant dire que le requin était à bout.  
Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsque, par un concours de hasards, la camionnette se fit arrêter sur le bord de la route par des policiers. Squalo tapa sur le volant tandis que le reste de la voiture devenait silencieuse. Le requin se gara sur le bas-côté et descendit sa vitre. Le policier en uniforme s'approcha.

- **J'espère que vous avez tous vos ceintures d'accroché!** Souffla le squale tout bas pour être sûr que seuls ses coéquipiers l'entendraient. **Vous la fermez, c'est moi qui parle! Et Bel, interdiction de le scalper! Vu?!**  
- **Ushishi ~ Ca aurait été marrant pourtant... **Ricana le prince en remontant un peu son diadème.  
- **Fermez-la maintenant il arrive!**

L'homme, un petit carnet à la main, se mit à hauteur de la fenêtre et regarda rapidemment dans la voiture avant de reporter son attention sur le conducteur.

- **Bonjour monsieur.**  
- **Bonjour.**  
- **Vos papiers s'il-vous-plaît.**

Squalo fouilla dans la boîte à gants et s'exécuta. Le policier s'en saisit et les observa avec attention. Puis après une minutieuse vérification, regarda Squalo avec un air mi-désolé mi-furieux.

- **Dites-moi monsieur, savez-vous à combien vous rouliez exactement?** Demanda l'homme au képi.  
- **Pas exactement pourquoi?**  
- **Vous étiez à 170 km/h pour une limite de 100 km/h!**  
- **Ah... Quand même.** Remarqua le requin, pas plus inquiété que ça.  
- **Je vais donc me saisir de votre permis!**

Tous les passagers de la voiture eurent une drôle de réaction.

- **Usoooo!** Hurlèrent-ils tandis que le policier se bouchait les oreilles.  
- **Je suis désolé monsieur mais c'est la loi.**

Squalo réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait deux possibilités: soit il tuait cet innocent qui tombait vraiment au mauvais moment, ou soit il tentait la carte du gros mensonge à deux balles...  
L'épéiste choisit la deuxième option en priant pour ne pas avoir à exécuter la première et pour que le policier soit vraiment quelqu'un de crédule.  
Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer à raconter n'importe quoi, Fran lui coupa la parole.

- **E-Excusez-moi monsieur?** Bafouilla-t-il en faisant exprès.

Le policier se retourna et se retrouva face à deux petits yeux mouillés façon chien battu de Fran.

- **O-Oui?** Questionna-t-il, l'air un peu dérouté.  
- **S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie! Mon-Mon papa est resté à la maison, il est gravement malade et ma maman revient tout juste de France! On doit aller la chercher à la gare avec mon frère, Bel, mes deux oncles, Squalo le frère de maman et... Levi celui de papa et puis Tata Lussu! S'il-vous-plaît! Mon papa peut mourir d'un moment à l'autre et il n'aura peut-être pas le temps de revoir ma maman! **Supplia le garçon en fondant en larmes devant le policier très très embêté par la tournure que prenaient les événements.  
- **M-Mon pauvre chéri! **Se mit lui aussi à pleurer le policier sous les regards ahuris de la Varia. **Tenez!** Dit-il en tendant le permis à Squalo qui le récupéra sans se faire prier. **Allez-y vite! Je vous couvre!**

Squalo le remercia d'un signe de tête et redémarra devant le policier visiblement ému par le mensonge de Fran.  
Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être assez loin, la camionnette accéléra sous les rires des passagers.

- **T'es un as Fran!** Le complimenta Squalo, se retenant de rire à nouveau. **Je te savais pas aussi bon comédien!**  
- **Ushishishi ~**  
- **T-Tu m'as appelé Tata!** S'extasia le gardien du soleil.  
- **Le Boss ne peut pas mourir, le Boss ne peut pas mourir, le Boss ne peut pas... **Se rassura le gardien de la foudre du mieux qu'il put.

Ils recommencèrent tous à rire.

Autant vous dire que ça repartait mieux que ça n'avait commencé!

**XxX**

Lorsque le train s'arrêta au bord du quai, les hommes de Xanxus venaient tout juste d'arriver.  
Dans quelques minutes ils la verraient enfin, la fameuse fiancée.  
Squalo chercha le Wagon N°5, réservé exprès pour la demoiselle puis ils attendirent tous, à quelques mètres de la porte, impatients sans vraiment le montrer.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'elle sentit le train ralentir, la fiancée du Xanxus leva un peu la tête de ses couvertures pour "examiner la situation". Deux hommes l'encadraient, deux autres étaient posés sur la banquette en face d'elle, un à chaque porte du wagon, deux de l'autre côté de la banquette, un dans le couloir gauche, un autre dans le couloir de droite et un dernier, debout, qui regardait par la vitre. Y avait pas photo. Comme ça, elle n'avait aucune chance de se faire la malle.  
Un homme la secoua un peu, croyant la réveiller. Puis la couverture lui fut retirée et elle se leva, de nouveau bien encadrée.

**_Flûte._**

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte menant sur le quai après que le train se soit arrêté.  
Soudain, la jeune femme se baissa et mit sa main sur son pied.

- **Mademoiselle?** S'inquiéta un homme, l'air méfiant.  
- **Pas de panique, je refais mon lacet.**

Les messieurs soupirèrent. Ils avaient eu peur un instant qu'elle tente encore de s'enfuir. Un mafieux remarqua cependant un détail très troublant.

- **Mademoiselle?**  
- **Oui?**  
- **Vous portez des tongs...**  
- _**Justement.**_

**XxX**

En voyant le sas du wagon s'ouvrir, Squalo et ses équipiers se rapprochèrent pour se mettre à un mètre seulement de l'entrée.  
Quelle ne fut leur surprise de voir dégringoler un homme en costume suivi d'un tornade rousse!

**XxX**

_Bousculades. Pieds écrasés. Aveuglement. Fuite. Dérapages. Cris._

- **Rattrapez-la!** Hurla un homme.

_Ca y est, c'était reparti..._

* * *

_Je vous promets que j'adore la Varia! Même si je les martyrise! xD _

_La fiancée se rapproche à grand pas... Le bordel ne fait que commencer! Reviews? =)_


	4. Tentative échouée!

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/Sora._

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Ca se saurait... Donc on va dire que... Non! T-T_

_**Note:** Merci à DisiniTana, à masaari, oh, la future Reine sera de taille, c'est moi qui te le dis... Enfin, pas tout le temps, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle! Ca va chier des cacahouètes! xD Et oui, Fran est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e! ^^ Merci aussi à Crepe au sucre, Fran est... Génial, tout simplement génial! xD Et à willelmina18, tu vas adorer la suite! Enfin... J'espère! ^^"_

* * *

_Il court, il court le furet,  
Le furet du bois joli,  
Il court, il court..._

Une silhouette qui se fond dans la masse, qui s'y faufile.

Un pas.

Puis deux.

Encore un pas et...

La liberté.

_Il court, il court le furet,  
Le furet du bois joli,  
Il court, il court..._

Mais le chasseur n'est jamais vraiment loin...

_Il court, il court le furet,  
Le furet du bois joli,  
Il court, il court..._

Oui...

_La chasse est ouverte. _

**XxX**

Le furet en question avait plutôt l'air d'un écureuil, de par sa couleur flamboyante.  
Le jeune femme sourit. Plus que quelques pas et elle pourrait passer la porte à doubles battants, choper un taxi et en finir avec ces mafieux un peu trop collants à son goût.  
Seulement voilà, les hommes de main du Neuvième qui l'avaient escortée en Italie n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis. Si bien qu'au lieu de la poursuivre, ils allèrent tout simplement l'attendre à la sortie de la gare, tandis que les membres de la Varia regagnaient tranquillement et étonnés leur voiture.  
N'y ayant pas pensé sous le coup de l'adrénaline, la jeune femme se jeta tout droit dans la gueule du loup et deux hommes se saisirent d'elle à la sortie après qu'elle ait sauté par dessus le tourniquet. Ils la saisirent par les bras, de façon à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Mais loin de s'avouer vaincue, la rousse se débattit et les envoya valser bien comme il faut à l'aide de prises de karaté et de coups dans les parties masculines les plus sensibles. Pas réglo mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Prise de cours, elle se jeta presque sur la route pour arrêter une voiture. La première qu'elle vit était de couleur noire et ressemblait plus à un fourgon blindé qu'autre chose, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de faire la fine bouche. Elle attrapa la portière côté passager, se jeta sur le siège avant et ordonna au conducteur de démarrer en trombe tandis que les mafieux en costume se relevaient péniblement et douloureusement pour certains.  
Ce n'est que lorsque la gare et ses alentours disparurent enfin que la femme se permit de souffler et décompresser. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers son providentiel sauveur. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son immense connerie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, afin de sauter. En vain. Manque de chance, l'automobiliste avait pensé à fermer les portes à clé.

_**Merde!**_

A l'arrière du fourgon, un "Ushishishi ~" caractéristique finit d'achever la rousse. Elle s'était faite avoir. Comme une débutante.

- **Baka! Baka! Baka!** S'insulta-t-elle en cognant sa tête, mais pas trop fort, sur le tableau de bord.

L'homme à côté d'elle souriait. Il attendit que la jeune femme ait fini pour prendre la parole.

- **Vous n'avez pas l'air spécialement ravie de nous voir... Mademoiselle?**  
- **_Fais chier..._**** Akasora. Je m'appelle Akasora, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Sora, j'aime pas vraiment mon prénom.** Lui expliqua la jeune femme en cédant. **Et désolé pour le grabuge de tout à l'heure...** S'excusa-t-elle sans avoir l'air sincère.

De toute manière, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

- **Ooooh!** S'extasia Lussuria en bondissant presque à l'avant de la voiture. **C'est super mignon!**  
- **Merci.** Lui sourit cette fois-ci sincèrement la rousse, sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. **Mais si vous pouviez euh... Vous éloigner de mon visage je vous en serai reconnaissante.**

En effet, afin de regarder de plus près la jolie fiancée de leur Boss, Lussuria s'était beaucoup approché, empêchant ainsi Fran et Bel de voir, ce qui les faisait jurer à l'arrière. Levi, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux à partir du moment où la voiture avait accéléré. Question de concentration pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner lamentablement. Pour la troisième fois.  
Voyant que le boxeur gênait la-dite Sora, le requin commença à grogner.

- **Voiii! Lussuria! Dégage de là avant que je te-**

Se rendant soudain compte que la jeune femme le regardait avec des grands yeux, il arrêta de crier tandis que le gardien du soleil se reculait, permettant ainsi à l'illusionniste et au prince d'observer à loisir les courbes généreuses et le visage gracieux de la rousse.

- **Euh je veux dire...** Hésita Squalo, se rendant compte qu'il risquait d'effrayer la jeune femme à brailler comme il le faisait d'habitude.  
- **Allez-y, continuez.** L'encouragea Sora. **Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je finirai bien par m'habituer puisqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais vivre avec vous.** Continua-t-elle. _**Malheureusement.**_ Se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter pour elle-même.  
- **Euh oui...**

Le squale en perdait ses moyens ce qui fit rire Akasora. Son rire clair et cristallin emplit la carlingue, berçant les passagers. Puis elle se retourna afin de mieux observer sa nouvelle "famille". Et ce qu'elle y voyait ne la rassurait pas des masses: il y avait... Un grand type bizarre... Une pédale, un... Prince? Et une... Grenouille? Et à côté d'elle un... Un... Requin?  
Elle se tourna pour fixer la route, un peu désorientée. Il faut dire que le Neuvième ne lui avait présenté que Squalo, le conducteur du fourgon. Enfin en photo seulement. Et le reste de la Varia était pour le moins... Originale.  
La jeune femme se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, non, ils étaient bien tous là.  
Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de la fiancée de Xanxus, tous la fixèrent de la même manière, ce qui la fit se retourner, gênée.

- **Ano...**  
- **Oui Sora-chan?** S'empressa de parler Lussuria avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.  
- **Je proposerais bien un truc mais... Je ne suis peut-être pas la bienvenue et cela ne va sûrement pas vous tenter mais... Ca vous dirait un café? Qu'on fasse euh... Connaissance?**

Tous la regardèrent étonnés et ils finirent par se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sora s'enfonça sur son siège. Elle le sentait mal. Elle avait dit quelque chose de... Drôle?

- **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?** Se risqua-t-elle à interroger le requin en tournant la tête vers celui-ci.  
- **N-Non c'est pas ça!** Continua-t-il mort de rire en tapant des mains sur le volant.  
- **Ushishi ~ C'est juste que tu es bien la première princesse à proposer à une bande d'assassins de renommée à prendre un thé.**  
- **Café, Bel-sempai, un café!** Le corrigea Fran, qui lui aussi riait.  
- **U-Une princesse?** Bégaya Sora.  
- **Ushishi ~ Une jolie princesse.** Rajouta Bel en lui souriant.

La teinte que prit le visage d'Akasora renforça les rires de la Varia.  
Elle qui avait prévu de leur mener la vie dure, elle se retrouvait avec une troupe de cirque complètement dégénérée!

- **Ah, j'y repense, il est comment mon futur mari?**

Squalo et ses équipiers se raidirent. Elle ne semblait pas être au courant pour le Boss. Pour elle c'était un mariage arrangé, point à la ligne. Mais pour Xanxus, ça risquait d'être une autre paire de manche. La Varia se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à accepter de se marier avec le Boss le plus tyrannique et sadique qui soit. De plus, le Neuvième semblait s'être bien gardé de la prévenir du caractère très... Spécial du balafré.  
Lussuria, évitant la question, reprit la parole.

- **Squalo-chan, arrête-toi à la prochaine ville, on ira prendre un café, hein les gars?** Fit-il en jetant un regard éloquent aux autres, qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

Sora n'insista pas bien que très curieuse de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son fiancé.  
Mais il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour elle qu'elle ne le rencontre jamais...

_Parce qu'être arraché à la personne auquelle on tient le plus n'est jamais agréable en soi..._

_Puisque, même avec de la mauvaise volonté, on finit toujours par s'attacher..._

* * *

_Et voilà! =) J'espère que ça vous aura plu pasque moi je m'amuse comme une folle! xD Si vous avez des questions, quelles qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas! 8D_

_Ciaossu ~_


	5. Mal barré

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/Sora._

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-Sempai._

_**Note:** Merci à DisiniTana, moi aussi je trouvais ce prénom super joli, et de circonstance! Quoi que je sais même pas s'il existe! Merci à masaari, Xanxus va en baver... Quoi que Sora aussi! xD Mais oui la Varia l'apprécie... Pour le moment. ^^ Merci aussi à willelmina18, à La-Mamarazzi et à Aschen._

* * *

Peu de temps après, Squalo gara la voiture sur un parking public. Remarquant à quelques mètres plus loin un bar, il fit signe à ses compagnons de descendre de la voiture tandis qu'il gardait les portes avant fermées.  
Mieux valait prévenir que guérir et le requin n'était pas tout à fait sûr des intentions de la demoiselle assise à ses côtés. Et comme on dit, prudence est mère de sûreté!  
Une fois ses coéquipiers dehors, Squalo se permit de déverouiller les portières. Sora sortit et fut de suite encadrée de près par la Varia.

- **Je vais pas m'envoler hein... **Soupira-t-elle.  
- **Peut-être pas... Mais on ne sait jamais.** Lui répondit le squale qui venait tout juste de sortir et de fermer le fourgon à clé.  
- **Hum... La confiance règne à ce que je vois...**

Squalo ne répondit pas, sachant tout comme Sora ce qu'il en pensait.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bar et prirent une table sur terrasse. Après avoir passé commande, alcool pour les adultes et jus de fruit pour Fran, la conversation reprit naturellement. Les garçons racontèrent tout plein d'anecdotes à propos de missions ou de leur vie quotidienne, ce qui fit bien rire la rouquine. Mais quand vint des questions un peu trop personnelles sur la jeune femme, celle-ci se rembrunit et Bel changea vite de conversation pour ne pas plomber l'atmosphère.

- **Bon ben c'est pas tout mais...**  
- **On pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping avant de rentrer non?** Le coupa Lussuria.

Le visage d'Akasora s'illumina soudainement. L'idée avait l'air de lui faire drôlement plaisir! Les garçons ne purent donc pas refuser en voyant l'air si heureux de la rousse, même si cette journée shopping ne les enchantait pas des masses.  
Après avoir réglé leur consommation, la Varia et la jeune femme se levèrent et partirent faire un tour en ville. Sora partit devant avec Lussuria et la Varia sur les talons et ne put que s'émerveiller devant les vitrines des plus grands couturiers d'Italie: il y avait là du Armani dans toute sa splendeur, du Rossi simple et confortable, du Balestra comme on n'en fait plus, ou encore du Gucci, marque devenue internationale. Son nez s'émerveilla de l'odeur que dégageait la grande parfumerie "Acqua Di Parma" et, avec ses maigres économies, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers un petit magasin d'artisan juste à côté. C'était une petite échoppe poussiéreuse, ensevelies de copeaux de bois laissés là par le propriétaire des lieux. Curieuse, la jeune femme entra, suivie de Squalo, Fran et Bel. Sur les étagères, de multiples scultures reposaient, n'attendant qu'à être achetées. Akasora s'approcha et les observa, l'air heureuse. Les trois hommes quand à eux, ne comprenaient décidemment pas ce que ces bouts de bois pouvaient bien avoir de fabuleux.

- **Je prends celui-là!** Dit Sora en se retournant vers le vendeur qui venait de faire son apparition.

Les membres présents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la sculture que la fiancée de Xanxus désignait. Il s'agissait d'un énorme lion chevauché par une amazone au corps sublime et dénudé. Squalo, Bel et Fran retinrent un rire. Le lion semblait représenter Xanxus et la femme Akasora, bien que sur cette sculpture, les rapports de force soient inversés.  
La rouquine se retourna vers sa nouvelle famille.

- **C'est pour mon... Fiancé! Vous croyez que ça va lui plaire?**

Ce qui fit frissonner les trois compères. Mauvaise idée ce cadeau... Très mauvaise idée.

Après avoir conclu l'affaire, ils se rendirent tous dans la galerie marchande pour continuer à faire le tour des magasins et pour traînasser un peu.

**XxX**

- **Toi là!**

L'homme s'approcha, bredouillant et tremblant de tous ses membres.

- **Ou-Oui Xanxus-sama?**  
- **Où?**  
- **P-Pardon?**  
- **Où sont allés ces déchets?**  
- **Ah, le commandant Squalo et... Euh... Si je peux me permettre Xanxus-sama, ils sont allés chercher une jeune femme à la gare et il me semble que... Xanxus-sama ce soit votre fiancée... **Bégaya le subordonné, les larmes aux yeux.

Le balafré leva la tête de son verre de vin et fixa son déchet de subordonné d'un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- **Ma fiancée hein?**  
- **Ou-Oui Xanxus-sama! J'ai-j'ai entendu le commandant Squalo en parler aux autres membres de l-la Varia Xanxus-sama!**  
- **Parle! Dis tout ce que tu sais déchet!** Ordonna le brun.  
- **O-Oui!**

L'homme expédia son récit sans pour autant cesser de trembler et il raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur le quiproquo de la "Nuit Sacrée", la demoiselle, les ordres du Neuvième...  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se fixa vers son maître qui semblait réfléchir. Puis, soudainement, le Boss des Varia leva la tête vers son subordonné avec un autre de ses regards que l'on peut qualifier d'on ne peut plus terrifiant.

- **Va me chercher un téléphone déchet. J'ai des affaires à régler.**

**XxX**

_Tililitili-Tililitili-Tililitili-Tililitili-Tili ~_

Squalo décrocha son téléphone en l'entendant sonner tandis que le reste de la Varia finissait de goûter au délice des glaces italiennes sur une autre terrasse.

- **Oui allô?**  
- **Tu as cinq minutes pour ramener ton cul sale déchet.**

Le sang du squale se glaça tandis que ses coéquipiers le regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

- **Rectification, tu as cinq secondes... Et presto!**

La communication fut coupée et Squalo se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.  
Cette fois ils étaient vraiment foutus.

* * *

_Et voilà le cinquième chapitre qui est... Fort court ma foi. Je sais que ça met du temps à se mettre en place mais ça vient, mais ça vient... ^^ Vous ne serez pas déçu! 8D_


	6. Un caractère bien trempé

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/Sora._

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Mon Xanxus-chouuuu... Lussuria, sors de mon corps! =="_

_**Note:** Merci à maasari, toujours aussi fidèle! ^^ La statue... N'arrivera dans les mains de Xanxus que trèèès trèèès tard, et encore, pas de façon volontaire! xD Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi lol, pour ce qui est du subordonné... Il avait qu'à pas s'engager moi j'ai envie de dire! xD Et Xanxus va... Comment dire... Lis ce chapitre et tu verras que effectivement... Les emmerdes et vos rires vont redoubler! Enfin, j'espère! ^^ Merci aussi à DisiniTana, ben oui, de l'alcool pour Fran? Non mais où va le monde? Merci à willelmina18, voilà, tu peux dé-planter ta tente! xD Et effectivement... Le kaboum arrive! xD Merci aussi à Aschen, à akira dokuro et à Amy._

* * *

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence morbide. Même Sora qui n'était pas au courant de la situation n'osa pas prendre la parole.

- _**Il doit être terrifiant ce fameux fiancé pour que des assassins comme eux flippent à ce point... **_Pensa-t-elle en regardant défiler le paysage par la fenêtre du fourgon noir. _**Au pire, s'il me fait chier, j'lui en colle une et on en parle plus. Et avec un peu de chance il sera contre ce mariage, comme moi, et il me laissera partir. Mais... Raaah... Kyuudaime de mes deux! Tu me le paieras vieux croûton! Fiançailles, mariage, petits-... Petits-enfants! Et puis quoi encore! Quel merdier... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Si seulement je ne m'étais pas fait prendre... Merde de merde de merde de... Merde...**_

Tandis que la rouquine se prenait la tête avec des questions plus hypothétiques les unes que les autres, le fourgon ralentit en vue du barrage où un policier les avait arrêtés en début de matinée. Voyant le-dit policier leur faire signe, Squalo soupira et baissant sa vitre, ralentit en arrivant à hauteur de l'homme. Ce dernier mit ses mains en porte-voie et leur souhaita bon courage pour la suite en voyant les têtes de déterrés que tous tiraient.

Oh ça du courage, ils allaient en avoir besoin! Et pas qu'un peu!

Cette fois-ci, Squalo ne dépassa pas la limite de vitesse et toute la petite troupe arriva assez tard au château et en un seul morceau... Enfin, pour le moment ils l'étaient. La mort dans l'âme ils sortirent tous de la camionnette tandis qu'un subordonné allait la garer dans un des nombreux garages du QG des assassins de la famille Vongola. Prenant une grande inspiration, le squale se tourna vers ses équipiers.

- **Bon et bien... Nous y voilà.**  
- **Oui... **Soupirèrent de concert les autres gardiens.  
- **Essayez de ne pas croiser ce foutu Boss sinon vous êtes cuits. Et dans tous les sens du terme!**  
- **Bien reçu!** Firent les quatre hommes sous l'œil attentif de Sora qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter.  
- **Et-Et moi?** Balbutia-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle reçut ce fut des regards désolés.

- **Ce que je viens de dire vaut aussi pour toi Sora.** Lui dit le requin. **Encore plus d'ailleurs. On se retrouve dans une heure dans la cuisine.**

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à flipper. Au début elle avait pris ça à la rigolade, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, la rousse se sentait défaillir. L'homme qui lui servait de fiancé avait l'air... Terrifiant. Et encore, le mot semblait faible. Beaucoup trop faible.  
A pas de loups tous entrèrent en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Serrés les uns contre les autres en une masse informe et compacte, ils tournoyaient dans les couloirs avec une grâce féline. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre en silence pour se changer, et c'est Belphégor qui déposa Akasora devant la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.  
Elle poussa silencieusement la porte et entra. Après avoir refermé le battant en douceur, elle s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant.

_**Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée?**_

La rouquine passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés par les rafales de vent qui s'étaient engouffrées par les fenêtres ouvertes du fourgon. Elle était décidémment dans un beau pétrin.  
Elle ramena vers elle ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Posant sa tête, elle commença à somnoler.

**XxX**

Le temps passa sans que la rousse ne le remarque puis soudain, un son mat retentit contre la porte, ce qui réveilla la belle. Sora tendit l'oreille. Le bruit retentit de nouveau. Anxieuse, elle se leva et se saisit de la première arme qu'elle trouva, à savoir une lampe de chevet. Puis la jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la porte tandis que les coups résonnaient toujours avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'au départ. Elle tendit la main, déverrouilla la porte et leva la lampe au dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper. Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, accélérant les battements de coeur de la rousse. Mais contre toute attente, personne n'entra. L'avait-on détectée?

- **Sora-san?**

Et c'est rassurée que Akasora reconnut la voix nonchalante du gamin à la tête de grenouille.  
La jeune femme posa la lampe et alluma la lumière sur un Fran à moitié empaffé qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Sans un mot, elle acquiesca et ils allèrent tout deux jusqu'à la cuisine en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. La grenouille et la jeune femme retrouvèrent les autres membres de la Varia devant la porte à hublot.

- **Tout le monde est là?** Demanda une voix que Sora identifia comme celle de Squalo.

Toutes les réponses furent positives. Ils étaient au complet. Squalo poussa le battant et le tint pour que tout le monde puisse entrer sans faire de bruit. Une fois la porte fermée à clé pour que personne, en particulier Xanxus, ne puisse entrer dans la cuisine, Lussuria chercha l'interrupteur.

-** Bon ça vient?** Grogna le squale qui était énervé de se retrouver comme ça dans le noir.  
- **Oui oui Squalo-chou... Il... Je l'ai!**

Il appuya et... La lumière fut.

Mais une voix grave qu'ils avaient tous espéré ne pas entendre résonna du fond de la cuisine.

- **Vous avez failli me faire attendre... Déchets.**

Le sang des équipiers du balafré ne fit qu'un tour et ils se placèrent tous devant Sora pour que leur Boss ne la remarque pas. Enfin, ils l'espéraient de tout coeur pour la jeune femme. Xanxus, contrairement à ce que ses subordonnés pensaient, ne bougea pas d'un poil et se contenta de les fixer d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Puis, il leva soudainement la main ce qui fit reculer le plus possible le petit groupe contre la porte fermée à clé. Mais le fils adoptif du Neuvième ne leur hurla pas dessus non plus.  
Quelque chose clochait...  
Il désigna la table où un succulent repas avait été servi.

- **Assis.**

Tous hochèrent négativement de la tête en prétendant qu'ils n'avaient pas faim alors que leurs estomacs gargouillaient dans un vacarme épouvantable. Même Leviathan qui servait toujours avec zêle son Boss ne se risqua pas à s'approcher. Xanxus fronça des sourcils ce qui lui donna un air plus terrifiant encore.

- **J'ai dit: assis déchets.** Répéta Xanxus en appuyant sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

A contre-coeur, les gardiens du brun laissèrent à découvert Sora pour aller s'assoir et manger en silence. Sora prit une grande inspiration et fixa son regard sur celui terrifiant de l'homme, ou la bête, à voir, qu'elle venait d'identifier comme son fiancé. Xanxus sourit en la voyant faire. Elle allait vite déchanter...

- **Baisse les yeux.** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

La rouquine n'en fit rien et serra un peu plus les poings.

_**Plutôt crever que de m'abaisser dobe...  
Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais ça va pas se passer comme ça...**_

- **Je t'ai dit de baisser les yeux.** Répéta de nouveau le balafré en haussant la voix ce qui n'impressionna nullement la rousse.

Elle s'autorisa d'ailleurs un petit sourire en coin ce qui eut le don de faire grincer des dents le Boss des Varia.  
Les cinq gardiens observaient quant à eux l'échange en silence tout en priant pour que la jeune femme baisse les yeux sinon... Xanxus n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.  
Le brun se leva et se dirigea à pas lents vers la jeune femme. Il était rare qu'il se lève mais quand il le faisait... Mieux valait ne pas se trouver dans les parages. Arrivé à hauteur de sa fiancée, Xanxus lui saisit brusquement le menton et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards sidérés des cinq autres. Exerçant une pression de son corps contre celui de la rouquine, il la plaqua contre la porte et lui saisit les poignets tandis qu'elle se débattait avec entrain. Forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, il l'emballa férocement, faisant couler un peu de sang de la lèvre inférieure de Sora. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il se recula et lâcha sa prisonnière qui faillit se laisser glisser au sol. Le balafré passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait puis il se tourna et repartit lentement vers la chaise où il était initialement assis. Il fut surpris de sentir une main frêle se poser sur son épaule.  
Elle n'en avait pas eu assez?  
Le balafré eut une sorte de sourire lubrique et se retourna lentement avant de se retrouver face au regard rempli de haine de sa partenaire.

- **Non mais ça va pas d'me rouler un patin comme ça? Tu m'as fait mal enfoiré!**

Et sa main partit à toute vitesse avant de percuter violemment la joue du brun dans un "CLAC" sonore et douloureux.

_Quoi?_

_Vous vous y attendiez?_

_..._

_Pas lui._

* * *

_Alors... Satisfaits? Vous êtes satisfaits? xD_

_Xanxus vient de rouler un patin à Sora comme dit cette dernière, d'ailleurs très lunatique, et... Renvoi de la balle à puissance mille! Il doit pas s'en prendre souvent! CHOQUééééé! xD_

_Reviews? =D_


	7. Mensonge

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/Sora._

_**Rating:** T._

_**Disclaimers:** Je désespère un jour de les avoir..._

_**Note:** Merci à masaari, la vision que tu as de Bel est assez... Hola! xD Contente d'écrire quelque chose qui te plaît! =D Merci à DisiniTana, la casse... Oh, ça, y en aura, pour sûr! ^w^ Merci aussi à willelmina18, moi aussi j'aime Sora... xD Je veux bien un chamallow! Et Byakuran en prime? ^^ Laisse ta tente si tu veux, y a de la place devant chez moi! xD Merci à akira dokuro, à Amy, serais-tu en train de traiter Sora de laideron? è_é Merci aussi à Manion-chan, à Aschen et à HalcyonBird.**

* * *

**_

_**Bordel de merde.**_

Sora retira sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair et se recula vivement contre la porte, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son fiancé.  
A table, les bouches s'étaient arrêtées de mâcher, les fourchettes étaient suspendues et les visages étaient comme crispés et abasourdis. Xanxus, quant à lui, avait instinctivement porté sa main à sa joue endolorie. Surpris il resta là, immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Il faut dire que personne à ce jour n'avait encore osé le remettre à sa place et encore moins le frapper! Mais cette demoiselle, cette enquiquineuse, cette soi-disante fiancée, cette... Enfin bref, cette fille l'avait: de un, ouvertement provoqué, et de deux, frappé! Et le tout en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Et ça, le balafré ne le tolérait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Xanxus saisit violemment le poignet d'Akasora tandis que le reste de la Varia, voyant que ça dégénérait, se jetait sur leur Boss pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. A savoir, le meurtre de sa propre future femme.

- **Boss-chan! Non!** Geignit Lussuria en sentant son patron lui écraser violemment le pied.  
- **Lâchez-moi bande de déchets!** Hurla le balafré, hors de lui.  
- **Voiiiii! Ferme-la un peu! Tu l'as mérité foutu Boss!**  
- **Un véritable gentleman ne doit pas se comporter comme ça avec une femme.** Renchérit Fran.  
- **Comme si tu savais de quoi tu parlais!** Ironisa le blond couronné.  
- **Allez-y Boss! Tuez-la!** L'encouragea Levi de son côté.  
- **Mais bon Dieu! T'es dans quel camp abruti?**  
- **Celui du Boss évidemment!**  
- **Voiiii! Fermez-la!**  
- **Ferme-la toi-même sale déchet!** Beugla Xanxus, toujours en train de se débattre et de tirer sur le bras de sa fiancée.  
- **Boss!** Supplia Belphégor qui ne sentait plus ses bras à force de repousser la carrure imposante de son parrain.  
- **Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Mon poignet abruti de balafré!** Grogna Sora en se contorsionnant.  
- **Comment tu m'as appelé sale garce?**  
- **Ah parce qu'en plus d'être moche t'es sourd? T'es pas gâté mon pauvre!**  
- **Espèce de-**  
- **Voiiii! Mais vous avez fini oui!**  
- **Non!** Hurlèrent de concert Xanxus et Sora.

Tous les regardèrent étonnés.

- **Ah bah vous voyez que vous pouvez être d'accord.** Hocha de la tête Bel.  
- **Ta gueule!** Crièrent-ils de nouveau.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Alors que chacun tirait de son côté, le bracelet accroché au poignet de Sora que Xanxus tenait se brisa sous la pression de sa main. Les yeux de la rousse s'agrandirent tandis que la Varia regardait avec effroi Akasora changer d'apparence. Ses cheveux roux virèrent au vert pomme, ses yeux au début gris prirent une teinte émeraude et deux petites larmes violettes se formèrent sous ces derniers. Sous la surprise, ils arrêtèrent de se battre et le fils du Neuvième Vongola lâcha même le bras de la rousse qui semblait ne pas en être une.

Le regard de Fran se voila soudainement et il fut pris par un haut-le-corps. La main de Sora saisit alors violemment le visage du gamin à tête de grenouille et une étrange lumière indigo apparut tandis que le corps du garçon se dérobait sous lui. Mais avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle fut plaquée d'un même mouvement par la Varia contre le mur de la cuisine tandis que le prince prenait Fran dans ses bras et s'éloignait.  
En face d'une Akasora maintenue, Xanxus jubilait bien que l'étrange ressemblance entre son jeune subordonné et sa fiancée le troublait au plus haut point. Même s'il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer.

- **Et ben dis donc regardez-moi ce que nous avons là... **Persifla-t-il.  
- **Bordel! Lâchez-moi! Je dois... Il... Il ne doit surtout pas se rappeler! Surtout pas! **Supplia la jeune femme en cédant complètement à la panique.

Ce qui étonnait grandement Xanxus étant donné qu'il y a quelques secondes, Sora avait fait preuve d'un fort caractère et avait même osé lui tenir tête à lui, Boss incontesté des Varia et considéré comme étant le plus tyrannique.

- **Je t'écoute.** Dit le brun.

Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent.

- **Tu écoutes?**  
- **Ce que tu as à dire alors presto!** Grogna-t-il en se rasseyant.

La jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fran ouvrit la bouche et la referma automatiquement.

_**A quoi bon?  
Ils ne me croiraient pas...**_

Toujours maintenue, Akasora baissa la tête, cachant ses deux magnifiques yeux verts derrière des mèches de cheveux.

- **Ca ne sert à rien.**  
- **Pardon?** Demanda Squalo.  
- **Même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...**  
- **Dis toujours Sora-chan.** L'encouragea Lussuria.  
- **Non.**

Le ton s'était fait plus dur, signe qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

- **Hm... Mademoiselle reprend du poil de la bête à ce que je vois... **Grinça des dents Xanxus.

Il avait envie de la...

- **T'façon à quoi ça vous avancerait de savoir des trucs sur moi hein? Vous connaissez le passé de Fran-chan? Vous savez de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Belphégor-san? Vous savez pourquoi Levi-san a une coiffure aussi ridicule? Et Lussuria-san? Pourquoi est-ce que... Pourquoi... Et pis merde! Je vous en pose des questions moi? Vous êtes de la police? Ca vous ****avancera à rien de savoir des choses sur moi alors lâchez-moi!** Beugla-telle soudainement, hystérique. **Tout de suite.** Les menaça-t-elle.

Le premier adjectif qualifiant la jeune femme qui apparut à l'esprit de Xanxus fut... Lunatique. Oui, lunatique. Et puis... Déchet bornée et emmerdeuse venait non loin derrière.

Les gardiens de Xanxus hésitèrent un petit instant puis, d'un coup de tête de la part de leur Boss, libérèrent la jeune femme qui reprit son apparence initiale, à savoir celle qu'elle avait en arrivant au château, avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux gris. Malheureusement, sans que Akasora comprenne pourquoi, son illusion disparut de nouveau et elle eut beau recommencer encore et encore, elle ne réussit pas à la maintenir plus de quelques secondes si bien que la jeune femme fut obligée de rester sous sa forme originelle, ce qui troublait au plus haut point les Varia.

- **Je... **Commença Belphégor en serrant un peu plus fort Fran dans ses bras.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Le prince inspira un bon coup et regarda Sora droit dans les yeux, enfin, les autres gardiens le supposèrent.

- **Je pense savoir ce qui ne va pas...**

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas...

- **En fait, non. Mais ça fait un moment que Fran fait des cauchemars la nuit. Il se voit, seul, entouré de cadavres et puis... Il y a cette petite fille aux cheveux verts comme lui mais dont il ne voit pas le visage. Elle lui tend la main... Il la saisit et puis... Du sang, il se retrouve couvert de sang tandis que le corps de la fillette tombe au sol. Il entend des coups de feu, il se sent tiré en arrière et puis... Il se réveille toujours à ce moment-là. La grenouille sait qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Et tu le sais aussi puisque tu la lui as effacé toi-même, tout comme tu as essayé de recommencer lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que ton illusion ne faisait plus effet. Fran s'en est aussi rendu compte. Enfin je suppose... Non?**

Les gardiens l'écoutait avec attention tandis que le corps de Sora se raidissait de plus en plus. Elle détestait les petits génies dans son genre.

- **Parce que tu es cette petite fille n'est-ce pas?** Lâcha-t-il.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, les regards se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme et les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et Akasora craqua. C'est plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol, anéantie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rappelle de ce jour, non, surtout pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore par sa faute.

- **J'ai... **Commença-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise et que les larmes envahissent son visage.

Lussuria s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- **Tu devrais en parler Sora-chan... Neh?**

La-dite Sora hocha de la tête et sécha ses larmes. Après tout, au point où elle en était...

Avant cela, ils sortirent tous de la cuisine et accompagnèrent Xanxus dans son bureau. Là, celui-ci s'assit dans son fauteuil tandis que Bel allongeait Fran sur le canapé et s'installait sur celui d'en face avec Sora et Lussuria. Levi vint se poster près du bureau de son Boss et Squalo s'appuya sur une des vitrines en verre.  
La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts prit alors une grande inspiration et contre toute attente, se jeta sur la porte ouverte!

- **Voiiii!** Hurla le requin en tentant de la retenir.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala comme une loque aux pieds d'un prince écroulé de rire tandis que Xanxus se lançait à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Elle les avait encore eu!  
Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les membres de la Varia entendirent l'intruse hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, que Xanxus revint satisfait.

- **Tu... **Commença le squale.  
- **Dans sa chambre. Sous bonne garde.** Répondit simplement le balafré.

Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais pas deux.  
Les regards se posèrent alors sur Fran dont la température avait considérablement augmenté. Il se tortillait et se relevait parfois délirant et prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- **Il rêve encore... **Murmura Bel plus pour lui que pour les autres.  
- **Boss?** Questionna le boxeur.  
- **Tch... Emmenez-le dans sa chambre, je suis pas sa nounou!**

Squalo sourit. Le Boss avait beau dire, cette jeune femme et l'état étrange de son subordonné semblaient le préoccuper plus que de coutume.

Les Varia s'éclipsèrent, laissant un Xanxus pensif. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille qui ressemblait tant au gamin? Sa mère? Sa soeur? Une cousine? Ou... Et puis, que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi le vieux l'avait-il envoyée là? Et...  
Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Décidément, rien n'allait plus depuis l'arrivée de cette étrange étrangère...

**XxX**

C'est le blond qui, après avoir quitté ses coéquipiers, alla s'occuper du gamin à la tête de grenouille comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Ca faisait chier Fran, donc raison de plus pour l'appeler comme ça.  
Il le posa délicatement sur son lit, retira ses vêtements et le glissa doucement sous ses draps. Le prince alla ensuite chercher un thermomètre. Après avoir pris la température de son partenaire, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le contempla pensif.

- **Les grenouilles sont idiotes... **Murmura Bel en posant un linge mouillé sur le front de Fran.

Il fut surpris d'entendre son coéquipier lui répondre, même à moitié dans les vappes.

- **J-Je ne suis pas une grenouille... Sempai... **Répliqua d'une petite voix Fran, les yeux à demi-ouverts.

Le "sempai" eut sur le prince un effet étrange. Son ventre se contracta et le chatouilla, comme si des milliers de papillons y avaient élu domicile.  
Bel secoua la tête. Son large sourire s'étira dans la pénombre.

- **Dors donc, tu me répondras quand tu seras en possession de tous tes moyens. **Dit-il en se levant.

Le ventre de Bel le chatouilla de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit une petite main frêle et brûlante lui accrocher sa veste.

- **V-Vous pouvez... Rester?** Supplia presque l'adolescent dont la fièvre n'avait pas baissée.

Bel ne savait que répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, craignant que le gamin ne se soit rendormi, le blond se rassit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur le front bouillant de son équipier.

- **Dis-toi bien que c'est exceptionnel sale grenouille... **Fit-il semblant de grogner pour ne pas montrer qu'il était troublé.  
- **Hai... Arigato Sempai...**  
- **Hn... Oyasumi...**  
- **Oya... Sumi... **Lui répondit Fran en se rendormant.

Mine de rien, Bel s'allonga à ses côtés et le contempla... Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cet imbécile pouvait être séduisant... Et c'est sur ses mots qu'il s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue.

Mais peut-être aurait-il dû rester éveillé... Car la respiration de Fran se ralentit lentement. S'éteignant à petit feu tandis que des scènes de son passé resurgissaient, plus violentes que jamais...

* * *

_Et voilààààà! Que de mystère ma foi! Quelqu'un a des idées pour la suite ou je vais encore vous surprendre? ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus! =)_


	8. A night to remember TYB

__

_**Pairing:** Xanxus/Sora._

_**Rating:** M. Comme j'ai écrit la suite mais que je ne l'ai pas posté ici depuis un moment, ça a changé! =P_

_**Disclaimers:** Vous me laissez rêver en paix?_

_**Note:** Merci à Inurame, Sora? Une MarySue? Je la trouve pas parfaite pourtant... Enfin, tu penses ce que tu veux! =) Merci à Kurumizawa, non non, Fran ne va pas mourir, et puis, j'adore faire rire, donc si ça marche... Tant mieux! Merci aussi à Manion-chan, comment as-tu deviné? xD Et oui, Xanxan a été surpris, et y a de quoi! =) Merci à Amy, à La-Mamarazzi, je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas être déçue, d'autant plus que la suite est déjà écrite, sûr, jusqu'au chapitre 25! Merci à akira dokuro, aha! Tu as deviné! =) Merci aussi à masaari, t'inquiète, je suis à la bourre aussi! xD Et félicitations à toi aussi qui as trouvé, comme tu dis, la réponse ultime! lol Merci à DisiniTana, à Aschen et à Xangel-15X._

* * *

- **Fran? Où es-tu?**

Un instant plus tard, Antone Freschezza aperçut un magnifique cerf-volant qui se laissait bercer au gré du vent. Ses yeux d'un vert anis perçant localisèrent avec rapidité le fils de son Boss à l'extrémité du champ où il jouait.

- **Rentre tout de suite!** Cria-t-il au bambin. **Ta mère va s'inquiéter!**

Il le vit agiter la main puis rembobiner rapidement le fil de son cerf-volant, puis courir vers lui à toute allure. L'homme fut alors rejoint par une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux verts qui observa avec amusement son mari s'inquiéter.  
Derrière le couple se tenait l'imposant manoir des Castaglione, une bâtisse de près de huit mètres de hauteur, fait de pierre et surmonté d'un toit en tuile rouge. Un magnifique jardin entourait le château et une énorme grille au bout d'un chemin dallé permettait aux occupants de la demeure d'aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. L'Italie était immense et la Famille Castaglione n'était qu'une des milliers de familles mafieuses qui composaient le pays. Elle était cependant l'une des plus craintes et se situait à la quatrième position dans l'Alliance des Vongola, soit juste après les Cavallone.  
Près d'un an auparavant, cette demeure était devenue le refuge de la famille Castaglione suite aux multiples guérillas et affrontements que subissaient les Alliés. Et les Castaglione ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Le pays s'était transformé en un carnage pour quiconque avait un simple rapport avec la Mafia, quel qu'il soit.

Mais le jeune Fran ignorait tout de ces nombreux bouleversements. A une soixantaine de kilomètres du champ où il jouait, des maisons entières avaient été brûlées, des femmes et des enfants avaient tressauté aux branches des arbres où on les pendait, des hommes avaient demandé grâce avant de mourir de la main de leurs ennemis et les armes étaient maculées de sang, qui peinait à sécher tant les meurtres étaient nombreux et répétitifs. Par bonheur, le petit garçon ne connaissait rien de toutes ces horreurs: sa mère était la Boss d'une puissante Famille mais aussi la plus douce et la plus jolie des mamans, son père en était le bras droit et s'illustrait par sa bravoure et son légendaire courage, et sa grande soeur adorait lui pincer les joues en riant et en le traitant de galopin. Et surtout, il savait qu'aujourd'hui devait se dérouler le pique-nique annuel que ses parents organisaient pour leurs deux enfants, nés à quatre jours d'intervalles mais ayant respectivement douze et cinq ans.

Il lutta contre le vent afin de ramener son cerf-volant et, après l'avoir saisi, courut sans se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vers sa mère. Lucia Castaglione, elle, ne connaissait que trop bien toutes ces atrocités que son fils ignorait. A trente-cinq ans, ses cheveux clairs se parsemaient déjà de gris et son front se marquait régulièrement de rides soucieuses. Antone avait été absent longtemps et était revenu gravement blessé de la boucherie qui avait ensanglanté une petite ville du nom de Padoue. Il y en avait réchappé de justesse et beaucoup des hommes de Lucia y avaient laissé la vie ce jour-là. Fini les promenades le soir parmi les bois, fini les somptueux banquets, fini les ballets à l'Opéra... Fini, oui tout était fini, il ne restait plus que les fantômes annonçant le glas de la mort et l'arrivée d'un futur redoutable.

- **Je l'ai fait voler Maman!** S'écria Fran qui s'approchait. **Tu as vu comment il allait haut?**  
- **Oh! C'était donc ton cerf-volant?** Fit-elle en feignant d'être surprise. **J'ai cru que c'était un petit nuage blanc accroché à un fil...**

Il remarqua qu'elle plaisantait et son sourire s'élargit.

- **Non! C'était mon cerf-volant!**

Elle lui prit affectueusement la main et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte tendre et maternelle.

- **Et bien il faudrait redescendre sur Terre mon petit nuage, nous avons un pique-nique qui nous attend.**

Tandis que Antone montait sur le fiacre qui les emmènerait à destination, Lucia accompagna son fils dans sa chambre afin de le débarbouiller. Il y retrouva sa soeur qui peinait à s'attacher les cheveux.

- **Maman! Tu peux m'aider à me coiffer s'il-te-plaît?** Demanda la fillette.  
- **Bien sûr ma chérie mais il ne faut pas traîner, votre père nous attend.**  
- **D'accord!**  
- **Fran, vas te laver le visage et reviens ensuite que je remette ton col correctement.**  
- **J'y vais!** S'écria le petit garçon en filant comme une flèche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite famille se retrouvait au complet dans la calèche. Le panier pique-nique ayant été préparé par un des hommes de la Troisième Boss des Castaglione, la voiture partit lentement et roula pendant près d'une heure et demie. Au bout d'un petit chemin de pierre sillonnant à travers les arbres, une vaste clairière apparut. La calèche se stoppa et les enfants en sortirent, suivis de leurs parents, émerveillés.

- **Waaaah...** S'extasia Fran.  
- **Tu vas gober des mouches à rester la bouche ouverte gamin!** Se moqua la fillette à ses côtés dont, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom.  
- **Heiiiin? Même pas vrai d'abord!**  
- **Si si! Et même que les loups te mangeront si tu vas trop loin!** Enchaîna-t-elle en voyant son petit frère s'éloigner avec son cerf-volant.  
- **Mamaaaaaan! Papaaaaa! Nee-chan arrête pas de m'embêter!**

Antone sourit tandis que sa femme étouffait un gloussement.

- **Voyons ma chérie, laisse ton petit frère tranquille!**

La fille aux longs cheveux verts coiffés en queue de cheval tira la langue et courut vers le ruisseau qui coulait non loin afin d'y tremper les pieds. Elle releva sa robe et s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

- **Ne vas pas trop loin!** Lui intima sa mère.  
- **Oui oui...**

Tandis que leur fils jouait avec son cerf-volant et que leur fille faisait trempette, le couple s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre pour faire la sieste, savourant la douceur et la tranquillité de l'endroit. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- **Ah!**

De son côté, Fran faillit se mettre à pleurer. Son cerf-volant! Son beau cerf-volant offert à son anniversaire! Cassé! Et ce dernier se dirigeait rapidement vers la cime des arbres et menaçait de disparaître à tout instant.  
Le petit garçon hésita un moment. Deux choix s'offraient à lui: soit il continuait à pignocher et laissait son jouet disparaître ou soit il transgressait l'interdiction parentale et allait le chercher avant qu'il ne soit totalement emporté par le vent.

Le gamin regarda un instant ses parents et s'enfonça d'un air déterminé dans les bois. Sa grande soeur le remarqua et le suivit discrètement. Il aurait été capable de se perdre cet andouille...

Quelques minutes après que les deux enfants aient disparu à travers le couvert des arbres, une voiture s'arrêta à l'orée de la clairière et cinq hommes en sortirent. Ils portaient des vêtements sombres et étaient tous armés. Un des chevaux de la calèche renacla, réveillant le bras droit de Lucia. Il fronça des sourcils, suspicieux et surpris. Tout cela n'annonçait décidemment rien de bon...

**XxX**

Lucia Castaglione se réveilla dès qu'elle sentit une présence inconnue à proximité d'elle et de son mari. Elle vit qu'Antone était réveillé et observait les cinq hommes qui descendaient de leur moyen de locomotion. La femme se releva, en alerte, son bras droit à ses côtés, la main sur la crosse de son flingue. Les intrus s'approchèrent sans se presser.

- **Bien le bonjour Sandaime.** Fit celui avec le visage taillé comme une lame de couteau. **Belle journée pour se promener n'est-ce pas?**  
- **...**  
- **Cela faisait si longtemps... Depuis Milan je crois?**  
- **Qui êtes-vous?** Demanda la femme aux cheveux verts en crispant ses mains et en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.  
- **Je suis le lieutenant Barantino... Vous ne vous rappelez certainement pas de mon nom mais vous n'avez pas pu oublié celui de Milan... Je me trompe?**  
- **Evidemment que je n'ai pas oublié!** Coléra la femme. Et **j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce que tout cela signifie!**  
- **Mais très certainement Madame. J'ai amené avec moi les camarades Antonio, Adolfo, Cirpiane, et Bruto. Et tout le reste de la compagnie.**  
- **Le reste de la compagnie?** S'interrogea le bras droit du Troisième.  
- **Oui oui, le reste de la compagnie. Vous ne les entendez pas murmurer: "Justice! Justice!"? Vous les entendez n'est-ce pas Sandaime?**  
- **Nous sommes en pique-nique,** lâcha brutalement la mère de Fran et de la fillette, **aussi, si vous pouviez vous retirer, je vous en serai reconnaissante.**  
- **Voyons ma chère amie,** dit-il en se retournant, **soyez raisonnable. Car je doute sincèrement que cela soit possible...**

**XxX**

La fillette avait rejoint son frère peu de temps après et ils avaient réussi à eux deux à rattraper le jouet non sans s'être salis en grimpant aux arbres et avoir laissé des cailloux qui leur servaient de balises pour retrouver leur chemin. Ils firent demi-tour, main dans la main.  
Fran observa alors sa soeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Plutôt grande pour son âge, elle avait de longs cheveux verts pomme lui descendant aux fesses qu'elle avait ramené en une épaisse queue de cheval emmêlée. Ses yeux verts comme leur père étaient soulignés, tout comme lui, par deux petites larmes mauves qui lui donnaient constamment un air mélancolique. Il la trouvait belle. Non. Magnifique à vrai dire.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il la fixait toujours avec insistance.

- **R-Rien...**  
- **Je t'aime très fort tu sais.**  
- **Hein?**  
- **Même si je t'embête tout le temps... C'est... Enfin je veux pas...**  
- **Je sais.** Lui sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils accélérèrent le pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'orée des bois. Ils n'auraient cependant jamais dû y retourner car tout ce qu'ils virent à l'entrée de la clairière ce fut leur père, étendu sur le sol et baignant dans son sang et leur mère, blessée et un canon pointé sur la tête.

- **Maman!** Hurlèrent-ils.

L'homme au visage taillé en lame de couteau tira. Puis ce fut le trou noir_._

* * *

_Je vous avais manqué? =D Non? Méchantes... Enfin, voici une partie du passé en commun de Fran et... Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, de Sora! J'espère que vous avez aimé... A me relire, je me dis que... Vivement que la suite arrive! Et LA vous me vouerez un culte! Mwahahaha! Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! Je crache pas sur les pavés! (écrits et non pas lancés, j'entends xD)_


End file.
